Dare
by Agent Malkere
Summary: Embarrassing doesn't even begin to describe this game of Truth or Dare! Oneshot, my first ever drabble. keep in mind this was written around 1 am this morning because I couldn't sleep!


_**Dare **_

_Agent Malkere _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the space between my ears and a computer – a very dangerous combination. **

_A/N: Warning – this schmecks of citrus but it is NOT a lemon and I don't know what a lime is so maybe it's an… orange? Anyway, it's also AlexisChazz, so if you do not like AlexisChazz do NOT read this fic! Alright, that's all! On with the story!_

"Truth or dare?" asked Jasmine, giggling. Alexis thought for a moment, then grinned,

"Oh, alright – dare."

"Yes! Finally I get my revenge for earlier!"

"I dunno," Alexis shot back jokingly, "It's hard to beat seeing you run up to Dr. Crowler and asking him if he'll marry you!"

"Yeah, the look on his face was priceless!" added Mindie, snickering at the memory.

"Maybe it was funny to you ," Jasmine snapped, "but it was creepy and embarrassing! I thought he was actually going to say yes for a minute there! Hey! Don't laugh!" She glowered at her two friends. "But now, Alexis Rhodes, you are _so _going to pay for that!"

"So you keep saying, but I have yet to hear what this marvelous dare of yours is."

"You really wanna know?"

"Of course, otherwise this game is pointless. So go ahead, enlighten me. I can tell you want to."

Jasmine smiled at her friend evilly,

"You, Alexis, have to go and french Chazz for an entire minute and you have to do it properly, like you really mean it!"

"What?!? No way!!!"

"You have to Alexis, this is Truth or Dare as you've been so fond of reminding both of us up until now. And besides, it's no worse than making me propose to Dr. Crowler!"

"Or making me run around the main dueling arena five times wearing nothing but my underwear yelling 'Flare Wingman! Flare Wingman! Come and save me!' only to have Jaden and Syrus walk in, in the middle of it!"

"You have to do some embarrassing stuff too, Lex."

"There is no way we're letting you get out of this one!"

"Oh, alright!" grumbled Alexis standing up. "He's probably asleep anyway, it's nearly two a.m."

"Well then you'll have to wake him up! And remember, you can't tell him it's a dare – that's part of the rules! -another thing you've been so fond of reminding us tonight." Alexis gave her two best friends a nasty glare which they just responded to by grinning at her broadly.

"You two have been planning this all along, haven't you?"

Still grinning brightly, Jasmine shook her head,

"Actually no, though, if thinking that makes you feel any better, keep right on thinking it, Lex, 'cause we'll be watching you and timing you so if you are under time or don't look convincingly madly in love with him – we'll make you do it over again!"

Grabbing a coat to pull on over her uniform, Alexis managed to simultaneously stalk and sneak out of the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm with Jasmine and Mindie following close behind, one carrying a pair of binoculars, the other holding a stop watch. The trio followed the path down towards the Slifer Red Dorm the moon over head lighting their way. Alexis shove her hands in her pockets and glanced out towards the ocean. This was officially the last time she ever let her talk herself into playing Truth or Dare with Jasmine and Mindie – they were far too good at exacting their revenge on her. They were her best friends after all so they had long ago memorized how to push all of her buttons.

After another few minutes of walking, Jasmine and Mindie stopped and grinned at her,

"This is where we leave you! Enjoy yourself and make sure you're convincing! Remember – madly in love!"

Alexis rolled her eyes as the other two girls scurried away to find a good vantage point from which to observe the dare,

"Right, how could I forget?"

Sighing, she continued to trudge towards the Red Dorm. At least she didn't have to kiss Hassleberry or Syrus – that would have been just plain wrong! Now, what would she have to do to make this convincing? Well, to french him properly she'd have to use her tongue – ick – but Jasmine and Mindie, the relationship experts, would notice if she didn't so using the tongue was necessary. Hmmm… what else? Oh, his hair. Alexis had seen Atticus kissing enough girls to remember that somehow the girls' hands always ended up messing with his hair. Plus, she'd have to stand really close to him. After this, Jasmine and Mindie were dead meat and she'd probably never be able to face Chazz again.

Alexis slowly climbed the steps, mentally preparing herself for what was about to happen. Stopping outside of Chazz's dorm room door, she rapped lightly on it and waited a couple of minutes. There was no response from inside. Alexis tried again, this time louder and finally roused a response from inside the dorm room. Sheets could be heard being tossed aside and then there was a thump and a muffled curse as Chazz tripped over something in the dark. Finally the door cracked open.

"Wha-? Oh, hi, Alexis. What are you doing out here?" asked Chazz, stifling a yawn and opening his door the rest of the way. Alexis looked him up and down trying to decide how best to start. He actually looked kind of cute, Alexis thought, with his spiky black hair even more mussed up than usual and wearing his pajamas which consisted of an ancient pair of green sweatpants the waist of which was barely small enough to be able to hang from his hips and a gray t-shirt which hung from his thin frame like an old sack. Alexis quickly stopped this train of thought before it could get any further.

"Uh, could I talk to you outside for a minute?"

Chazz shrugged causing the collar of his t-shirt to slide half way down one shoulder,

"Sure." He stepped out onto the porch/balcony which ran the entire length of the Slifer Dorm's upper story. He glanced at her quizzically as she took one final mental breath and was about to ask a question when Alexis stepped forward, wrapped her arms around his waist, and pressed her lips against his own.

She felt his body stiffen the instant she touched him, but instead of relaxing into her as she continued, he remained ridged. Well, that was no good. How was she supposed to make this convincing if he didn't respond? She tried leaning a little more into him – that didn't work. Then, almost of their own accord, her hands began to work their way up his back until they got to his hair which she expected to be course and rough, but was instead silky and soft, wonderful to the touch. Ah, that was the ticket. Alexis felt him melt as her fingers tangled themselves in his hair. His mouth opened slightly farther, finally allowing her tongue in as he slowly, uncertainly began to kiss her back. His hands, which had been limp at his sides up until now, came up and were hesitantly placed on her hips.

Alexis pressed her body a little harder against him. How much longer did she have left? She'd lost track at some point after she'd work her way into his hair. One of her hands suddenly developing an uncontrollable mind of its own, disentangled itself from Chazz's hair and began to slide down his back until it reached the hem of his t-shirt. Alexis's eyes widened as she felt it slip up and under the edge of his shirt and the tingly thrill that ran up her arm and began to course through her entire body as her finger tips traced their way across the bare skin of his lower back. She glanced hurriedly at his face out of the corner of her eye to see his reaction just in time to see his eyes finally slide closed.

This felt too good! This was supposed to be just a dare, not an actual heartfelt kiss! Her whirling thoughts paused for a moment. _Was _that what this was really turning into? Did she, Alexis Rhodes, after making it clear so many times that she would never even consider him, actually _like_ Chazz Princeton? Well the response her body was giving at the moment was a loud and clear 'yes.' This was so strange – how was it even possible? _ I don't know and I don't care!_ Sang out a previously outspoken section of her mind, silence all of the questions buzzing for her attention. Alexis, too, finally allowed her eyes to slide closed, no longer caring about the dare, just the boy in her arms.

--

In their perch in a tree on the edge of the woods, Jasmine handed Mindie the binoculars,

"Have a look, I told you she liked him!"


End file.
